Memories
by Tealovingfan
Summary: Soul and Maka run into a girl from Soul's past and she shares stories about Soul. Read to find out, not a very good summary. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Soul," Soul heard Maka's voice from behind him followed by quick and light steps. She jogged up beside him and put her hands behind her back, "Is it my turn to cook tonight or yours?"

"I don't know Maka." He said scratching his head.

"You never know. I think that is how you get out of cooking all the time." She pouted, making him smile.

"Yeah, well your a better cook anyways." Soul admitted to his partner. This seemed to cheer her up. She smiled back at him now.

They kept walking together towards the front of the DWMA steps. Their walk was usually quiet on the way to school unless Maka felt like talking or Black Star felt like interupting. They reached the steps in no time. Soul looked up at the spikes sticking out of the school. He couldn't help but realize that he left everything to come here. Everything. His home, his family, not that he ever really cared about them. Or at least that is what he tried to tell himself everyday. Especially on the days he thought about what if he didn't become a death sythe. What if he and Maka weren't strong enough? It was a thought that haunted all weapons and miesters.

"Soul?" Hearing Maka's voice Soul snapped back into reality.

"Hmm?" He looked at her as she was giving him a questioning glare.

"I asked what did you want to do tomorrow night? Since it is a Saturday we could do a mission or if you want we could just relax for a weekend. Maybe even play some basketball or something."

"But Maka, you don't even like basketball." He questioned her now. She usually just read a book on the side lines instead of playing. He wondered why she was offering to do things he liked.

"I know. Who knows I might get better at it." She answered.

"Doubtful." He said quitely. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see if she caught it.

"What was that?" She did.

"Nothing. I was just kidding Maka. You really need to learn to take a joke every once in awhile." He shoved his hands further in his pockets.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed looking down. Her pigtails fell as her head did. She looked so pathetic and sad when she knew he was right. He smiled playfully hitting her arm with his hand smiling at her. If there was anything that made Soul feel bad, it was seeing his Meister and best friend sad.

"So, are you going to-" Maka was cut of by a woman's voice from behind them.

"Soul?" A sweet, higher pitched, yet older voice came from behind. Soul and Maka stopped in their tracks and slowly turned to face the voice. Soul's expression was unchanged but his head was going crazy.

'I know that voice.' He thought to himself.

"Soul Evans?" She said his name again. Maka gave a glare to the girl. She didn't look much older than them.

'Who is this person? And how does she know Soul's real name?' Maka thought. She glanced at Soul to see if he would hint anything to her. He didn't. He just stared at the girl, hands in his pockets, face unchanged. Yet there was something about the way he was looking at her that told Maka he knew her.

She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was small. Short and about average in everything else. She wore tight skinny jeans, high top converse and a spagetti strap black shirt with and army looking jacket over it. Her hair was very curly and everywhere. She couldn't have been kin to Soul but her teeth reminded Maka of his. They were the same pointy, sharp, shark type teeth Soul had.

"That is you isn't it? There isn't another kid I know that has white hair and red eyes and walks like he has nothing to lose." She laughed a little and smiled at both of them.

"Actually there is one other person you know like that." Soul answered her. Maka looked at him then back at her, not sure what was going on. Soul still just stood in the same spot, staring.

She laughed again, "Yes. I guess that is true." She finally turned her gaze to Maka and her expression went to surprise. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even introduce myself to your friend." She walked over to Maka sticking her hand out. Maka automaticly went into a defense type mode, just in case. Too many times have Soul and Maka been in sticky situations. "I'm Madison. Madison Flowers."

Soul gave Maka a nod, seeing it out of the corner of her eye, Maka took the woman's hand. "Maka Alburn."

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad Soul finally found himself a Meister." She smiled at both of them looking very happy to be there.

"How did you know that?" Maka questioned.

"Well I'm a weapon myself and it just seemed logical that you to would be partners. I can't see souls, but I just have a feeling I guess."

"Your a weapon?" Maka asked. Soul moved a little closer to Maka not saying a word.

"Yes. I'm actually a Sythe too. Like Soul." She looked between the both of them.

"So, Madison, what are you doing here." Soul asked coldly.

"I'm here on offical business." She sighed. "I wish I was just here to see the city. It is beautiful."

"What official buissness?" Soul asked again, coldly.

"Oh you know your parents and brother. They like to travel and work and travel and work." She rubbed the back of her head feeling that Soul didn't really want her there. She didn't really know what to say to the two. She was just happy that it was actually Soul.

"My parents...and brother..." Soul trailed off. He hadn't seen them since he started the academy.

"Mmm Hmm." She nodded. "I know it must be hard for you Soul, but I couldn't help myself. When I saw you I was actually just admirring the school that I used to attend. I miss it." She sighed and then looked at him and read what was in his head. "Don't worry, your family is in the hotel here. They are not with me."

Soul seemed to calm down. Maka was still unsure of who exactly this woman was.

"I guess you two have class don't you?" She asked shyly. Maka got the sense that she wanted to stay and talk more.

"Yeah, but my Papa is teaching today because Stein is away so, we really don't HAVE to go." Maka was interested in what she had to say to Soul. She didn't know much about his family or his life before the day they met. She wondered if maybe this lady knew.

"Your dad teaches today?" Soul looked at Maka, surprised.

"Yeah." Maka's face fell. Neither wanted to be in the class with him.

"So...Madison, do you like Chef Toni's downtown?" Soul asked quickly making Maka and Madison laugh.

"So Madison?" Maka asked between bites of bread. "How do you know Soul exactly?"

All three were sitting at a small table in the corner of the small Italian resturant in downtown Death City. Madison was pulling back her hair in a ponytail. Soul was leaned up against the seat and Maka was sipping soup and nibbling on the bread.

"Who cares?" Soul answered.

"Hush Soul." Maka said quickly.

Madison giggled at this and sipped on her own soup. "Well, I used to babysit Soul when he was little and I was friends with his brother. His parents helped me with the piano, violin and chello."

Maka nodded. "Doesn't your brother play the violin?" She looked at Soul. He was looking down at the bowl of soup in front of him. He wished now that he would have just went to class.

"Yeah."

"Yes, but Soul is amazing at the piano." Madison chimed in. Even though he didn't show it Soul was happy that she included him instead of just talking about Wes.

"Yes he is. Occasionally I can get him to play it." Maka added. Soul gave her a grin from the side of his mouth.

"Soul you should play for her more often." Maka decided that Madison didn't seem all that bad, but Soul still seemed somewhat uneasy towards her.

"No. I don't really play anymore." Soul answered.

"I can see why. Your parents were anal about that back in the day. Seriously your parents were kind of nutty. Still are actually." She admitted laughing at the thought of his parents.

"Yeah. No normal parent makes a six year old play the piano at least six hours a day."

"Are you serious?" Maka asked.

"His parents really did do that. Like I said are nutty." Madison took a piece of bread and ripped it in half. She dunked part of it in her soup and ate some. "Would you like to hear some stories about Soul?"

"Yes!" Maka answered a little too fast, but just as she said that Soul shouted, "No!"

Madison looked at the two and and then said, "Well you see I met Soul when he was about six."


	2. The Evans'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

**Notes:** Noticed I spelled Maka's last name wrong in the first chapter...whoops. And sorry about any mistakes. There are probably some because I keep writing late at night. Hope you like it.

"Hi my name is Madison Flowers and I am going to be playing the violin." Madison was about 13. On stage, she was wearing slacks and a nice blouse holding her violin in her hand. Her hair, as wild as it was, was in a tight bun away from her face, exept one piece that stuck to her forehead. Nervous, her hands shook and she tried to focus on the far wall of the auditorium instead of all the people in the crowd.

She began to play starting a slow, sad melody. It was not Madison's favorite but she played it anyways because it was what she knew best. She got very sick of the melody actually. One day she hoped she could leave this melody behind and pick a new one, but her mother wanted her to win. To win you needed to be good, and to be good you needed to practice and when you practice you get sick of the thing your practicing. Uneasy, she went into the harder part of the melody. Playing it with more ease now, she closed her eyes and let herself get drifted away into the music. Something she did often when she was nervous. She focused on the music and before she knew it she was done. She heard quite clapping and she bowed her head and put her violin to her side. She walked off stage, confident that she played well. She was congratulated by a couple of other violinist that were going after her. All of them were fake though. Nobody there actually cared if you did well, they just wanted to do well themselves. Madison walked a little ways through the curtains and watched as the next person went on stage. He entered from the boy's side of the stage.

"Hi my name Wes Evans and I will be playing the violin." The boy was Madison's age. He was different. A fancy, rich, good different. Madison watched him from one of the wings on stage. The wing no one else was in. She could hear the girls from the other side talking about how cute he was. She just focused on the song he was playing and the way he was so calm as he played. He was perfect at it. Much better than her.

"He's pretty good huh?" A small voice came from beside her causing her to jump. She turned around to see who said it and found a young boy.

He was very cute for a little boy. Dressed in a suit, his white hair stood out, not to mention it looked unmanagable. He had his hands in his slack pockets looking down at the ground.

"Yes, he is very good." Madison answered looking back at the boy on stage.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Madison looked back at the boy realizing he was too young to be in the competition just yet, and even if he was, he was on the wrong side of the stage.

"So, are you in the competition?" She asked just to see what he would say.

"No." He looked up at her now. "I am not a violinist." He admitted. Madison saw that his eyes were a funny blue. Not a normal light or dark blue but funny blue. Almost like they were hiding something behind them.

"Then what are you?" She laughed at the little boy.

"I play the piano." He answered. Madison smiled.

"That's great! I bet your really good." Madison tried to make the boy smile or at least tell him what he might want to hear. She really didn't know what he was doing there. The little boy didn't smile he just looked back down.

"Hopefully one day I will be."

Off stage a man's voice was heard. He sounded somewhat mad and urgent. "I thought I told you to come sit down." The little boy looked at Madison and said, "Well, I have to go."

Madison nodded looking in the curtains to see who the man's voice was that spoke in the background. She saw a slight figure but nothing else. She waved to the boy as he turned around and walked away slowly into the darkness and the curtains that enclosed the wings and stage.

The Evans boy on stage was almost done with his piece. She sighed almost wishing she saw all of it but knowing maybe the little boy just needed someone to talk to. When the boy on stage was done, he bowed like she had, they all heard respectful clapping and then he walked off stage. He turned into the first wing and made his way into her wing. He sighed and let his violin rest beside him.

"You did really good out there." Madison said quickly to him before he got the chance to see that she was just a little poor girl that probably shouldn't be here.

"Thank you." He said back. When he finally looked at her she was a little taken back. His eyes were ruby red and his hair was ash white. 'Just like that little boy's hair.' She thought to herself. His suit was nicely pressed and made out of expensive looking material. "You were very good too by the way." He told her.

Excitedly she replied, "Really?" Then she realized how rude it was not to accept the compliment first. "I mean, thank you very much." She looked away from his red eyes and looked down at her old violin. Her father's.

"I mean that." He said quietly making her smile. "Well I have to go. I guess I will see you around." He smiled sweetly. Unlike everyone else there, Madison felt as if he actually ment it. He was polite and had a nice voice. Madison nodded and with that he walked off in the same way the little boy did.

A couple hours later Madison was sitting on the steps of the auditorium, waiting on her father. Holding the second place trophy, she admired her hair in the golden reflection. It was actually not a mess.

'I wish I could have been better today.' She thought to herself. Then shook her head, 'Who are you kidding? You got second place. There was no way you could get first place. Unless the Evans kid wasn't there. He was much better than you. And even then you might have still gotten second somehow. You did your best, accept it.'

The breeze was hitting Madison now, causing her to shiver every now and then. She wondered where her father was and then thought how the car was always breaking down and how he said he might be late. An hour late was nothing compared to the last couple times he was late. She was getting sick of being in slacks and dressy clothes and was just ready to go home and fall into her bed. That way she didn't have to worry about the rich people anymore and she didn't have to put on a face to make them believe she was one of them.

"Madison Flowers?" The boys voice was familiar. She stood turning around leaving the trophey and violin case on the steps.

"Yes?" She answered politely before seeing exactly who had said her name. She turned around to find the Evans boy a couple steps up.

"Hi. I'm Wes." He said awkwardly. Madison had already known his name. She wondered why he decided to say THAT.

"Um," Madison started out, not knowing what to respond with. "Well, I would tell you my name but you already know it." She laughed a little, trying not to come off as rude.

"Yes. I guess I do." After a second he said, "And I guess you already knew my name too."

"Yes."

"Well I wanted to congratulate you on your second place. You were really good." He told her looking at her with all honesty. He was gesturing toward the trophy.

"Thank you. Congratulations on your first place. You deserved it."

"Not really, but thank you." Madison was confused at his answer but didn't say anything about it. She heard footsteps approaching and looked behind the boy to see a woman and a man with a small son.

"Wes? Is that you?" The woman called in her upperclass type tone.

"Yes mom. It's me." He rolled his eyes slightly. Madison just kept staring at the little boy by the man that she assumed was Wes' father. It was the same little boy from the wings.

"Oh, you must be Madison." The woman broke Madison's concentration and walked down the steps effortlessly. She immediatly snapped back into reality.

"Yes ma'am." Madison answered. She had seen the woman from afar today, when Wes was announced as the first place winner. She was very beautiful. Up close she was even more so.

"Ah great! So will you join us?" She clapped her hands together in happiness and excitement.

"Um excuse me?" Madison asked very confused. Wes put his hand to his face and shook his head. Madison gave him a questioning look.

"Mom, I was just about to ask her about that. I haven't even gotten to it yet." The woman made and 'o' with her mouth and stepped back. "Sorry." She apologized quickly.

"What my mom wanted to ask was," Wes looked from Madison's eyes to the ground and back again. Almost like he was nervous. "How would you like to train with us, well me," He pointed to himself, "for the duets coming up this spring. We would be honored if you would. My mother said she had never seen quite another violinist like you or me. She thinks we would be great together."

Madison was in shock. Here she was a poor little girl, getting a big break from some very wealthy and talented individuals. She didn't really know what to say seeing how this is the first time anyone had ever asked her anything like that. She wanted to say yes but was conflicted. She was a weapon, though these people didn't know that. She didn't really want to tell them, just in case they were not ok with that. She had just started at the DWMA a year ago and she couldn't just drop everything. She couldn't just practice whenever she wanted. That is why she had to work so hard in the first place to even get where she was. Her head spun, not knowing what to say to them.

The little boy from earlier was looking back and forth between his parents and then looking at his shoes. Wes stayed quiet and looked excited. was unreadable. "I have school though." It was she decided with.

"That's ok, we will work around you scedule honey." replied. "What is it from about 7 to 4?"

Madison thought of how to word the next part. She didn't really know what her schedule was, it all depended on missions and different classes. "Actually it is just kind of a let-you-know type thing. I have a lot of extracurricular classes at my school."

"Oh. I see. Well we would still love to have you train and work with our son. Please let us know OK?" She handed Madison a card with a phone number on it.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I will let you know." Madison had the biggest grin on her face. Excited and nervous all at the same time.

Madison's eyes glanced at everyone else as they walked away, but didn't leave the little boy. He didn't say anything about seeing her earlier. Usually children point out a familiar face but he didn't. She couldn't help but notice he was somewhat of a different child and so was his brother. Actually the whole family was different but she couldn't pass up and oppertunity.

As the Evans' walked over to there car, Madison's dad pulled up and rolled down the window of the beat up truck.

"How did it go sweet pea?" He called to her. Picking up her trophy and violin case she skipped down the steps and to the truck.

"I have so much to tell you dad. It's insane!" She excalimed.

"So let me get this straight? They want you to train with them and enter the duet competition?" Madison's father was an older man who worked hard his whole life. His face, hands and body were rough and old. He was nearing his 50's now, but looked older.

"Yes and I would really like to do it. Like more than you know!" Madison sighed. "But I don't know how to tell them I am a weapon. They don't seem like the type of people to take fondly to that kind of thing."

Madison's father sighed and rubbed his head, "You know I don't think I should be telling you this but maybe you should...you know lie to them."

"Dad!"

"Well I mean just because they don't need to know honey. Not yet anyways. If you feel like in the future they are the type of people that would be ok with it, then go ahead and tell them." He shrugged. He got up from his chair and pushed it under the kitchen table. Grabbing a glass of water he said, "Well I have work early tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed."

Madison sat at the table playing with her curls. "Ok dad. Goodnight."

"Love you sweet pea."

She smiled, "Love you too."

Madison had a lot to think about that night. She didn't get much sleep. She sat up all night thinking about what she should do. Her partner would say go for it because he was always up for something new, and even her father was ok with it, but what if the Evans' didn't like her? What if she wasn't as good as they thought she was? She couldn't let them down, but what if she did? It was going to be hard on her but she knew her decision.

Madison knocked on the door and felt her heart skip a beat. Wearing one of her best outfits, she messed with the skirt trying to make herself look as nice as possible. The Evans' house was massive. It was elegant, classy, huge and above all very expensive. The pillars on the porch holding up the side of the roof were enough to tell you that. Madison loved everything about it but at the same time told herself, "This is exactly what you are always trying to escape from and now you are entering the ultimate rich place."

"Who is it?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind the door. It was a woman's but not the high pitched, elegant voice of .

"Um, Madison Flowers. I am here about the violin..." Madison trailed off not knowing how to describe what she was here for.

The door had a loud click and opened. The door was actually realitivly small compared to the rest of the house. A little lady with a black and white dress and apron opened the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and couldn't be much older than twenty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans' are expecting you Miss Flowers." She gestured a hand inside the door. Madison walked in nodding her head at the woman telling her thank you. She held her violin case in both hands and stepped in side the elaborate house. The room she stepped in was the "nothing room" as she called it. It really wasn't anything but an area to keep shoes and coats and things. No purpose really. It was decorated with rustic looking brown decor and white walls. It had a calm and welcoming look. Madison walked through the high arch way to the other room. It led to the living room. There was no t.v. but only a large fireplace across from a leather couch. To the side was a spiraling staircase and to the other side was a black grand piano that had the inscription Evans written in white. The ceilings were high and a chandelier was hanging low from it. It was simple goregous. Madison couldn't get enough. Compared to her run down little house in town, this was a dream.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Mrs. Evans got up from the couch and walked over to Madison.

"I'm great. Thank you." She smiled still looking around the room.

"That's great." She said taking a sip of the wine that was in her hand. "Well I guess I need to introduce you to the family and staff now that you will be here pretty often." She paused realizing that Madison never actually said that she would accept the offer. "That is, if you are going to train with Wes?"

Her question broke Madison's attention from the ceiling to . "Oh, yes Ma'am. I can only practice on the weekdays though, after school. I hope that it is ok and that if I have any homework that I might be late."

"That will be do-able." She replied. Madison sighed a breath of relief. She was nervous as to what she would say to that. She decided her father was right. They didn't need to know what she was just yet. Just in case. Of course her partner, Cash, was all for it, so no worries there.

"Well as you know, this is my son Wes." Madison hadn't even noticed that Wes was sitting on the couch looking at her. Madison waved slightly and smiled, glad that she at least sort of knew him already. He looked happy to see her. "Over there," She pointed at the blonde woman that let me in, "is Beatrice. She is my husbands maid and personal assistant. Naomi is the brunette in the kitchen and the lady beside her, the other blonde, is Kay. Kay is my maid and personal assistant and Naomi takes care of the boys." After a brief pause to take a sip of wine she continued, "And this is my husband," came from behind Madison, startling her a bit. He reached his hand out to shake hers and they exchanged a quick hello before he walked away towards the hallway by the kitchen. He looked just like Wes only he was wearing a suit and carried a briefcase. "And this is-" She stopped suddenly looking around. She then changed her expression to annoyed. "Where is Soul?!"

No one said anything. All three maids looked at from where they were standing and then quickly looked away. Madison looked at their expressions and realized that they didn't want to get "Soul" in trouble. Madison wondered who Soul was. Then it hit her that the little boy from the contest wasn't there and he was with the family the day they offered her to come train with Wes.

"That is it!" seemed mad. She had her face all scrunched up for a second and then after a breath she relaxed her body and her voice. "Wes, will you please go get your brother."

"Yes ma'am." Wes stood up walking towards the stairs.

'He looks so different with just normal clothes on.' Madison thought. 'Not like a rich boy. Still handsome though. But relaxed.' Her thoughts were everywhere at the moment. From the house, to Mr. and Mrs. Evans to Wes. She figured her head would calm down once she got used to the house.

Wes had walked all the way to the top of the stairs, until no one could see him. From somewhere upstairs we all heard a knock on wood and then the door open. Then the door slammed closed. We could hear Wes saying something about coming out of the room. Then there was quiet. Again the door opened and the door slammed but this time Wes started to walk back down the stairs. Only he had a small boy in his arms this time. The boys white hair was in his face and he was squirming in Wes' arms. He was pushing on his arms trying to pry himself from his grip. Finally Wes made it down the stairs with the boy.

"Here." Wes had an annoyed expression on his face.

'So it was him.' Madison thought to herself.

Soul stopped squirming and looked up at Wes and then looked at his mother. When he realized that they weren't looking at him he opened his mouth wide revealing sharp little teeth. He then chomped down on Wes' arm that was holding him.

"Ow!" Wes dropped Soul from his grip and grabbed his arm. Soul hit the floor and then stood up quickly. He attempted to run but his mother yelled first.

"Soul Evans! I suggest you not take ONE. MORE. STEP." was scary when mad. She crossed her arms still holding her wine. Madison was a little concerned for Soul, after all she didn't mind that he didn't come down out of his room, but his mom did. "Turn." Hearing this the little boy turned around and looked at his mother. Madison noticed that he was still in pj's even though it was almost one o'clock. He was a miniature version of Wes, in every way but the teeth. Madison thought to herself that she didn't remember his teeth looking like that on the stage. Then it hit her to look at his eyes too. They were ruby red, just like Wes'. The little boy on the stage had blue eyes, but funny blue. Madison was confused but watched the family in curiosity.

"What do you have to say to your brother?" She asked him. Wes was still holding his arm, glaring at soul angrily. Soul matched his expression.

"You deserved it." She little boy said crossing his arms.

Madison held in a laugh. She couldn't help it. didn't find it funny however.

"No sir. I don't think so." She walked over to Soul and grabbed his little arm and pulled him over to Wes. "What do you really have to say?" She said bitterly.

Soul glanced at Madison and then looked at his mother and finally at Wes. "Sorry." With that let go of his arm.

"Soul, this is Madison. She is going to be here a lot from now on so I want you to be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR." said the last part like Soul was partly deaf, though he was not. Soul looked at Madison with a blank expression. "Do you understand me?" pulled his arm again to look at her.

"Yes." Soul said this with all the hatred he could. He crossed his arms once more and walked over to the couch and was engulfed in it.

Mrs. Evans apologized. "I'm so sorry Madison, it is usually not like this around here."

"Says you." Wes chipped in. Madison smiled at the families bickering and fighting. It actually made them seem a little bit more normal to her. Soul was watching over the side of the couch, staring at all three of them. was walking back from the room down the hallway when stopped him.

"You need to talk to your son." She said quietly, but everyone could hear her.

"Why does Wes need talking to? He looks fine." He asked. Wes and Madison exchanged looks. Wes slightly shook his head.

"Not THAT son. Your other son." pointed to the couch where Soul was peering over the top. His eyes were suddenly big and he slumped back down into the couch. walked around the front of the couch and bent down at Soul's level. He started talking to him so quietly Madison couldn't hear them.

As his mother put her hand on her forehead and shook her head, Wes asked, "So, do you want a tour of the house?" This took her eyes off of Soul and .

"Sure." Is all she could say. She felt sorry for Soul. He was just a little kid. 'If that was me, I wouldn't want to meet someone I didn't really know either. Besides we already kind of met.' She thought. In the end she took Wes' hand and was guided through the house by and himself, leaving Soul there with his father.

"You bit your brother?" Maka exclaimed listening to the story. Soul was leaned back against the seat again, eyes closed.

"Yeah, but like Madison said, he deserved it." He smiled at this.

Madison stuck her finger at him. "I didn't say that. You did. When you were six." She laughed at the thought.

"Eh. He still deserved it." Soul shrugged.

Maka giggled in between sips of her drink as Madison said, "There are so many things Soul got into when he was little. Like this one time..."


	3. 6 hour punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Madison was at the Evans' house at dawn to start practice that day. had said they needed to get a head start if they wanted to win this years duet competition. Madison thought she was a little crazy because of how early it was. It was one of the few days Madison had been able to come in the mornings. With no missions, she was free and she knew they needed to practice.

"Hey Madi." She was greeted at the door by Beatrice who she had come to get to know really well. She was already a widow at the age of 37 Even though she looked 20. She actually had grown up with and when her husband died when she was 31, so did the money. They were in debt and with her small part time job she could not afford to pay the bills. offered her a job at the house saying with the new baby they couldn't clean as much as they would like to. Later she became personal assistant when Naomi and Kay came to the house. Beatrice had only been there six years but was like a member of the family.

"Hey Beatrice. Where are they today?" Madison asked coming through the door, violin case in hand. She wore a simple black skirt and white shirt with black and white converse and her hair was done up the best she could, in a messy, curly bun. wanted the practice to be like a rehearsal but Madison figured it couldn't matter too much.

"They are in the library." She smiled and walked past Madison. "I have to get breakfast ready, excuse me." Madison nodded and smiled. Breakfast sounded good.

Walking into the living room she walked to the stairs and climbed. Upstairs was the boy's rooms, the library and a couple bathrooms and closets. She had seen that Soul had made a new sign to stick on his door which read, "NO WES' ALLOWED!" She could see where he erased what looked like Weses and rewrote Wes'. Wes must have corrected him on it. She walked past Souls door and then walked past Wes' door across the hall. It was painted light blue, unlike all the rest of the doors which were brown or white. The door at the very end of the hallway on the right side was the library. She had been in here a couple times and loved every second of it. She turned the knob and opened the door. Soft violin music was being played. The room was lined with bookshelves and books. A globe sat to the right of the door on a stand along with a big dictionary below it. It had the smell of old books and a light perfume that Madison loved.

The violin stopped. Madison looked over to see Wes and his mother. She was sitting on one of the small couches that was placed in the library. Wes smiled and waved at Madison. She walked over and greeted the two.

"What are we practicing today?" She asked as she opened her violin case and stood by Wes.

"I would like you and Wes to practice syncing together." Madison couldn't help but think of soul resonance when she said "syncing together". It was easy for Cash and Madison to become one, but Wes and Madison was a different story. They were alike in ways but since they weren't partners like that it was different. Madison couldn't help but be a little nervous. They hadn't practiced anything playing at the same time yet. was making them play songs by themselves to see the strengths they had together. Madison nodded and they began to play.

Madison walked from the library to the hallway leaving and Wes to continue for a little while. Madison was going to take a break telling she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Truthfully she never ate breakfast if she was going to the Evans' house. There was no need to eat at the house and waste food and money when the Evans' usually had so much food left over they threw it away. Madison thought back to the times when her father and herself had no food at all. She would have loved to have the leftovers of this place.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, Madison could already smell the eggs and bacon cooking. She walked in and knocked on the wall beside the arch way that was the "door".

"Knock, Knock." She said as she tapped the wall. Beatrice who was cooking on the stove turned and looked at her with a smile. "Need help?"

"Yes. That would be great. If you could help Soul, that would be even better." Beatrice was tossing the eggs around in the pan as she pointed behind her to the kitchen island. Madison hadn't even noticed he was there. He was shorter than the kitchen island and was straining himself to look at the bowl he was mixing in. Madison laughed and walked over.

"Would you like some help?" She asked him. He shook his head and strained more to stir.

"Are you sure? Here let me," Madison took the bowl from the kitchen island and held it at his height.

"NO! I said NO!" Soul yelled at the girl trying to take back the bowl. Madison was somewhat shocked at this but then again Soul kinda seemed to have a love hate relationship with her. Ever since the competition, he hadn't said much. He had been somewhat on the angry side towards her ever since. But then again he had been getting in trouble more because of her. Because she was a guest, he was supposed to stay on his "best behavior", so when he acted out around her, he got in trouble.

"Soul!" Beatrice turned around and pointed the spatula in his direction. "I do not want another outburst like that. If you start yelling, your not going to be allowed to help me."

Soul gave Beatrice and Madison a glare and then made one last pull and got the bowl from Madison's hands. Madison looked at Beatrice who was shaking her head, and went back to the eggs. Soul had put the bowl back on the kitchen island and his small arm was way above his head trying to stir the contents of what looked like pancake batter.

Madison had a plan though. She took a stool that was sitting in the corner and got herself a bowl and a wooden spoon. Soul had stopped to stare at the girl. His red eyes curious. She took some pancake mix and some water and poured the right amount into the bowl. She set the bowl on the stool where it was below her. Soul saw this and looked at her, then his own bowl. He let go of the spoon and walked over to the other stool in the corner and drug it over to where he was standing. He placed his bowl on the stool too and started to stir. A smile reached across his face. Madison thought that might work. She whispered to him, "Copycat."

"Hey! That's not fair, it was hurting my arm." He looked like he wasn't sure of what to say.

"That's ok, I know you just want to be cool like me." She grinned at him. He smirked at her and replied, "Your a copycat too you know."

"Huh?", Was all she could think to say.

"You stole my teeth." He grinned looking down at his mixture.

"What?" Then she touched her own teeth and realized the he meant the sharpness of them. "Oh, yeah I guess I did." She smiled letting him have that one. To her surprise no one in the family commented on her teeth. Maybe it was because Soul had them too. Madison hoped Soul would warm up to her. Truth was, Madison really liked Soul. He reminded her of a brother that she might of had. He was a pretty cool kid.

"How is yours coming along?" She asked him looking into his bowl. Brown chunks were floating around in his mixture. She stopped stirring and pointed, "What are those? Chocolate Chips?"

He grinned and looked up and her, "Sure. Let's call them that."

She gave him a look and shook her head, "I don't even want to know." Knowing Soul it could be anything. Wes had told her that Soul liked carmel on strawberries and cereal with water instead of milk. All he did was laugh.

"Ok." After a moment he announced to Beatrice that his were done. She gave him a skillet and told him to let Madison help him. Madison and Soul poured little circles in the skillet and she put it on the stove by Beatrice. Suprisingly for a rich family, the Evans' kitchen was very small. She knew Soul wanted to flip the pancakes so she picked him up and held him until he was done flipping. She then put him down and scooped them out of the skillet. They did this many times until they ran out of batter.

"Ok we are out of batter." Soul told her. You could tell that Soul was fond of Beatrice just by the way he talked to her and minded her. She had been there since he was pretty much born.

"Ok. Do ya'll want to start on bacon next?" She asked. They both nodded and again Madison picked Soul's small body up so he could be the one to cook.

"I've never gotten to do the bacon before." He admitted. Madison nodded and put him down. He gave her a questioning look but she ignored it. She took one of the stools they were using and brought it to the stove. She picked Soul up and set him on it, telling him that she could watch the bacon and make sure it didn't burn this way. Soul nodded and put the strips in the skillet. They automaticly started sizzling.

"Make sure you don't get popped by the grease though." She warned and then next thing she knew Soul was saying "Ow." and rubbing his arm. She looked at his arm to make sure no real harm was done.

"You ok?" She asked. He looked at her with his ruby eyes and shaggy white hair and nodded.

"I'm pretty tough you know." He commented.

"I know you are."

Once breakfast was ready, everyone was called to the dining room that was in the next room from the kitchen, away from the living room. Wes sat inbetween Soul and Madison. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were on the ends of the table while Naomi, Kay and Beatrice where on the other side. They all said grace and then started passing food around.

"Soul, what kind of pancakes are these?" asked looking at them with consern.

His eyes shot open and yelled, "Dad, wait! Those are for Wes." Everyone turned and looked at him. "I made them special." He said innocently. Madison had a feeling he was lying, because Soul hardly made anything for Wes.

"Oh ok. Wes here." handed the plate to Wes and Wes looked at them with disgust.

"Um. Thanks Soul." He replied and hesitantly put two of them on his plate. Soul was grinning ear to ear. He looked like he was completly up to something.

Madison left it alone for the moment and said, "Here , I made these, but they aren't for anyone." Madison smiled and gave the plate of pancakes to him. He reached over and took them, more than happy to get rid of Soul's.

"Thank you Madi." She nodded and bit into a piece of her biscuit. Wes was staring at the pancakes, poking them with a fork.

"Just eat them. Soul worked really hard this morning. Don't hurt his feelings Wes." Madison leaned over and whispered to him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Ok." He made a triangle piece with his fork and poked it on the end. He then put it in his mouth. He started to chew. Then, "Ow!" Madison and everybody else stopped eating. Except Soul.

"What is in that Soul?!" Wes held his jaw and spit out the pancake into his napkin.

Soul just looked at his brother and smiled. He then said almost in a creepy way, "Rocks." Wes' eyes got big as he threw down his napkin.

"YOUR. DEAD." Wes was angry that was clear. Soul's eyes went wide and he pushed his chair out really fast. He took off out of the living room as fast as he could. Once Wes saw his little brother run, he pushed his chair out of the way too and took off after him. was screaming "Boys! Stop!" as she got up from her chair to see where they went. said nothing as he put his fork down and trailed off towards the arch way to the other room. Madison and the three maids just sat there. After a second they all started eating again.

"He can be such a little demon child." Naomi announced. Of couse she took care of the boys so she knew exactly how Soul was.

"Actually, he's sweet when he wants to be. I think he just wants Wes' attention." Madison answered eating her eggs now.

"Well somewhat." Kay now answered. Madison gave her a questioning look. "You see, Mr. and Mrs. Evans love Wes because he is so talented, obedient, and calm. Where as Soul is more high strung and doesn't have a love for playing instruments as Wes does. They forget that Wes used to be the same way from what I heard. If you look at Wes' baby pictures you will see that Soul and him arn't so different."

"So the Evans' like Wes more?"

Beatrice now answered. "No and yes. They love Soul, don't get me wrong, but they are just more themselves with Wes. They have to be actual parents with Soul. and Soul used to be together all the time, but when he got moved up in his job when Soul was about four, he didn't have time to stay at home a lot. So Soul started entertaining himself with the only other father figure he saw."

"Wes." Madison whispered.

"Yeah." Beatrice continued. "As you can tell is a little, what can you say, high strung and snobbish? Where as is calm and relaxed. It is normal that Soul wouldn't get along with his mother as well because she wants him to be a good kid. And he is, when he is being calm. It's a little difficult to explain unless you've been around them for a long time."

Madison nodded, "I kind of understand where you are coming from though."

From the living room they all heard yelling. It was Wes and Soul's voice. They were going back and forth calling each other names. was having a fit while voice was not heard at all. Madison smiled and shook her head, 'Will this family ever get any better?' She thought to herself.

"It has come to my attention that, we let you do whatever you want, whenever you want. Apparently you don't see that there are more important things in life than picking on your brother." had Soul and Wes on the couch when Madison and the three maids came into the room. sat in a chair across from them. "So Soul from now on, you will be practing your piano lessons for at least six hours a day."

"What? That's not fair!" He protested. Looking at his mother in shock.

She looked at him calmly and replied, "Since you are six, the hours you have to practice is six. If you start misbehaving, the hours go up. Hopefully this will keep you from planning out little schemes in your bedroom. Do you understand?"

Soul was pouting and though Madison could not see his face from where she was standing she could tell in his voice he was choking up. "But mom, please, I don't want to-"

"Soul you heard your mother. You are in no place to back talk right now." finally spoke. His deep, calm voice hushed everybody.

"But dad, that is a little bit much, I mean if he doesn't want to play you can't just-" Wes was actually on Soul's side, defending him.

"Wes. Don't start. We've made up our mind." then walked off toward the hall past the stairs, where their room was. "Oh and Soul, this goes into effect today. So I will see you in the Library in about 30 minutes." With that she left. got up and followed her down the hallway. Kay and Beatrice followed them. Naomi just went back into the kitchen, not knowing how to help the boys. Madison just stayed behind the couch, watching them.

"I'm sorry Soul." Wes went to put a hand on Soul's shoulder, only to get it slapped away.

"I hate you!" He yelled running around the couch and toward the kitchen. Thinking fast, Madison walked in front of him grabbing him into a hug. To her surprise, he hugged her back. He was crying slightly she could tell but didn't comment on it. She thought back to when her little cousin had a fight with his sister and she did the same thing. Hugs helped him feel better.

"It's ok Soul. It's going to be ok." He whispered in his ear. Wes was now standing up looking at the two. His ruby red eyes drooped and looked at the floor. He slowly walked away from the two letting Madison handle Soul. She rubbed his back, and stroked his hair. She didn't have any siblings, but had lot's of relatives. So at 13 she had already babysitted, broken up fights, put children to bed and many other things. She sat there with his rocking him back and forth until he calmed down."Soul?"

"Hmm?" He sniffled into her arm.

"I thought you told me you were tough." She asked.

"I am." He sat up and looked into her piercing green eyes and she looked back into his piering red ones.

"Then, the piano shouldn't be so hard. You know I play the piano too?" Madison asked him to cheer him up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. But I'm not that good at it yet." She paused, "You know, if you start working on piano lessons, maybe you could teach me. And in return maybe I can help you one day."

Soul looked up at her and smiled. "Ok. That sounds good."

"Good." She smiled back. Until the 30 minutes were up, Madison and Soul just sat there talking and laughing. Their smiles identical. Madison thought to herself, 'Maybe Soul will like me after all."


End file.
